Four Minutes Theory of Love
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT/Cerita Sampingan These Years/Karena chat Yaya semalam, Ying jadi penasaran ingin membuktikan apa teori yang katanya bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta hanya dengan menatap seseorang selama empat menit itu benar atau tidak. Namun sayang, hatinya malah hancur memikirkan semua kebaikan Fang selama ini./FangYing


**Four Minutes Theory of Love**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AT/Cerita Sampingan These Years/Karena** _ **chat**_ **Yaya semalam, Ying jadi penasaran ingin membuktikan apa teori yang katanya bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta hanya dengan menatap seseorang selama empat menit itu benar atau tidak. Namun sayang, hatinya malah hancur memikirkan semua kebaikan Fang selama ini./FangYing**

 **X.x.X**

Ketika Ying memasuki kelas sahabatnya, dia disambut oleh pemandangan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya stres di atas meja dan dua orang temannya sibuk cengengesan polos, merasa inosen. Syok, gadis yang gemar mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua bagian itu pun masih bergeming di ambang pintu.

"Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal ... kalian kenapa?" gadis itu melangkah pelan dan memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan teliti. Saat dia menghampiri meja ketiga temannya, saat itu pula salah satu tangannya yang bebas menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Dia menepuk pundak Fang pelan. "Puk puk. Sabar ya, mengajarkan Matematika itu memang agak sulit."

Pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap sang gadis datar. Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Demi Tuhan, Ying! Matematika IPS jauh lebih mudah! Kenapa mereka tega sekali membuatku sestres ini?!" dan akhirnya pemuda itu pun menangis miris, kenapa nasibnya harus seperti ini?

Sang gadis itu sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Masalah Fang yang jadi guru dadakan karena tiga bulan lagi Ujian Kelulusan bukan hal baru baginya. Kemarin-kemarin dia melihat mereka bertiga juga belajar Bahasa Inggris bersama.

Kelas 3IPS-1 benar-benar kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan mereka bertiga. Dia repot-repot datang ke sini hanya untuk menunggu Yaya—mereka janji pulang bersama. Berhubung kelas Yaya memang lebih dekat ke gerbang, di kelasnya sendiri pun sedang ada yang piket. Selain itu, ketua kelas 3IPS-1, yaitu Yaya sendiri, memang kebagian jadwal piket hari ini—juga Boboiboy dan Gopal. Maka dari itu mereka berlama-lama di sekolah, walau sebenarnya Yaya ada urusan OSIS dan kedua teman lelakinya itu sedang belajar privat.

Netra abu-abunya berpendar, mencari sebuah bangku yang tidak terlalu terkena pancaran sinar matahari sore. Sejurus kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di paling pojok, tempat kesukaan Fang saat masih SD dulu, sedangkan ketiga temannya duduk di barisan sebelah di bagian tengah.

Gadis itu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana—berniat membunuh waktu saking bosannya. Namun, baru saja menekan tombol _unlock_ , gerakannya terhenti. Perkataan Yaya saat mereka _chatting_ tadi malam kembali menghantui dirinya.

" _Katanya, kalau kita menatap orang selama empat menit, kita bisa jatuh cinta lho sama orang tersebut."_

" _Yang benar? Teori macam apa itu? Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa."_

" _Tidak juga. Aku pernah menemukan kasus orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama—dan itu benar. Hanya pandangan pertama saja bisa, apalagi empat menit? Yah ... walaupun ada teori lain yang bilang katanya laki-laki itu bisa membuat perempuan jatuh cinta hanya dengan empat menit—hampir sama gitu."_

" _Kau sendiri memangnya sudah pernah mencobanya?"_

" _Tidak sih. Ya siapa tahu kau mau coba? Tidak ada salahnya juga."_

Ying mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Apa teori itu benar-benar nyata? Benar-benar bisa dibuktikan? Lalu apakah jika kita menatap guru yang sedang memberikan penjelasan selama empat menit tanpa henti bisa membuat kita jatuh cinta padanya? Gadis itu sering seperti itu, namun tak pernah terjadi yang aneh-aneh—lagipula siapa yang mau jatuh cinta sama guru sendiri?

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok teman berambut hitam-keunguan yang mendadak jadi tutor dadakan. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik. Ponsel yang sedari tadi dia pegang pun akhirnya dia mainkan.

Dia mengaktifkan _timer_ selama empat menit.

 _Oke, kita lihat. Apa teori tersebut benar apa tidak. Mulai._

Sejujurnya, dia sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa dari ketiga temannya di sana, dia lebih memilih Fang.

Empat menit itu mulai berjalan mundur detik demi detik. Ying merilekskan punggungnya, pandangannya tak terlepas dari sosok pemuda yang sudah bersamanya selama sekitar lima tahun itu.

 _Tampan_ , satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya. Saat itu juga dia merasa heran, kenapa dia baru sadar Fang setampan ini? Bahkan dia hanya melihat wajahnya dari samping; padahal pemuda itu kini sedang marah-marah terhadap kedua temannya yang susah sekali mengerti penjelasan yang diberikan.

 _Dia keren._ Ying semakin heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kacamata itu juga terlihat cocok untuknya. Belum lagi _style_ jam _kuasa_ yang memang tipe Fang sekali. Dia juga suka memakai kaos tambahan di dalam seragamnya.

Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Ya Tuhan, ke mana saja aku selama ini?_

Sekelebat memori tentang pemuda itu pun memasuki benaknya begitu saja.

Yang pertama dia ingat adalah saat dia rela membohongi kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk menginap di rumah Fang karena pemuda itu sedang sakit flu. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, apa memang dia perlu melakukan hal seperti itu? Dia tentu saja bisa merawatnya sebentar, sampai malam, lalu kembali esok paginya untuk mengecek keadaan sang pemuda. Kenapa dia tak melakukan seperti itu saja?

 _Aku pernah membohongi Papa dan Mama hanya untuk merawatnya yang sedang sakit. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat itu?_

Tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi, Ying tak kunjung jua menemukan jawabannya.

 _Ah ya sudahlah. Toh itu juga sudah lama. Tapi, kupikir setelah kejadian itu Fang semakin dekat denganku. Sering ke kantin bersama, pulang bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama ..._

 _Bukan hanya itu. Aku pernah memaksanya menemaniku padahal aku tahu dia sedang fokus belajar untuk ujian, tapi dia menerimanya begitu saja. Aku yang saat itu belajar memasak pun pernah memaksanya—lagi—untuk mencicipi masakanku. Dia bilang enak, tapi setelah kucoba ternyata keasinan. Aku juga pernah kehilangan jam_ kuasa- _ku, tapi Fang rela mencarinya bahkan sampai ke lapangan sekolah._

 _Baru kali ini aku memikirkan semua tingkah laku Fang. Bukankah ... dia terlalu baik padaku ...?_

Tatapannya masih tak terlepas, justru semakin dalam. Dia menatap nila yang selalu tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu.

 _Aku suka. Aku menyukai matanya—entah sejak kapan. Mata itu selalu membuatku tenang. Mata itu yang selalu memperhatikan diriku. Ah, aku pernah hampir tertimpa lampu panggung saat SMP dulu, saat acara perpisahan, namun kedua tangan itu menarikku, memelukku, melindungiku. Ketika aku menatap netranya, kentara sekali perasaan khawatir tersirat di sana. Saat itu aku senang karena dia memperhatikanku dan mengkhawatirkanku._

Gadis itu mulai bergerak gelisah. Hatinya kini mulai dipenuhi rasa-rasa yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada.

 _Kenapa aku sekarang malah mengkhawatirkannya? Apa yang kukhawatirkan? Ah, mungkinkah soal kepindahanku ke Beijing nanti? Kenapa sekarang aku malah takut untuk berpisah dengannya? Papa dan Mama belum tentu akan menguliahkan aku di sana, kan?_

 _Tunggu. Kenapa aku sangat ingin satu universitas dengan Fang? Apa karena aku takut tidak akan ada yang melindungiku lagi?_

Tangannya yang berada di bawah meja meremas rok sekolahnya perlahan. Tanpa sadar napasnya menjadi berat.

 _Fang itu baik, perhatian. Walaupun jutek dan cuek, sebenarnya dia sering memperhatikan teman-temannya. Kadang hanya dengan sekali lihat, dia bisa tahu Yaya sedang ada masalah, Boboiboy sedang sedih—ah iya, Boboiboy._

 _Aku masih ingat, dua minggu lalu, ketika aku bolos pelajaran pertama karena patah hati, esoknya aku mendapati wajah Fang dan Boboiboy babak belur—aku sempat bertemu Boboiboy di gerbang. Aku tak berani menanyakannya pada mereka berdua, apalagi pada Fang. Sejak masuk kelas, auranya sudah gelap—seolah meminta jangan ada yang bertanya sedikit pun mengapa wajahnya memar. Tapi tidak bisa. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku. Kenapa dia seperti itu? Apa yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu? Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa Fang dan Boboiboy berantem? Tapi karena apa?_

 _Namun aku hanya bisa bertanya dalam diam. Ketika aku melihatnya, kedua netra nila itu seakan-akan berbicara 'tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja'. Aku, sejujurnya, tidak bisa menerima itu. Pelipisnya terluka, matanya memar, sudut bibirnya diplester—siapa yang tidak khawatir? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Aku berani bertaruh kalau aku—dan kedua orang tuanya—sama-sama baru pertama kali melihat Fang seperti ini._

 _Akhirnya, hari itu aku hanya berani mengucapkan terima kasih sembari memberikan bekal buatanku sendiri._

Ying menarik napas dalam. Kedua tangannya bergetar tanpa sebab.

 _Menyebalkan. Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah? Kenapa aku merasa aku menghancurkan hati Fang? Pernah beberapa kali aku menyadari bahwa Fang menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda. Contohnya saat aku minta diajarkan gitar olehnya. Aku sadar bahwa ada rasa kecewa tersirat di sana. Tapi aku tak mengerti. Kecewa? Kecewa karena apa?_

 _Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Aku lebih senang melihatnya memamerkan bahwa dia lebih popular daripada Boboiboy atau mengejekku karena nilainya lebih besar. Aku lebih suka Fang yang seperti itu. Bukan Fang yang terkadang menatapku sedih atau tersenyum miris diam-diam._

 _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

Dia meneguk ludahnya paksa. Dadanya terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Tanpa dia sadari, matanya basah dengan sendirinya.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi sedih? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memiliki firasat bahwa aku akan berpisah dengannya? Apa aku benar-benar akan pergi ke Beijing?_

 _Tes_. Setetes likuid bening jatuh begitu saja.

 _Bodoh. Ying, kau orang terbodoh sedunia. Dia malaikatmu dan kau akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Aku bodoh—sangat bodoh._

Ponselnya berbunyi. Waktu empat menit yang dia setel sebelumnya telah habis. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menatapnya miris. Gadis itu mendengus geli. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamatanya.

 _Hanya sebentar? Empat menit hanya selama ini? Aku masih ingin menatapnya. Aku ingin menatapnya lebih lama._

Sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundaknya. Ying tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang menghampirinya saat ini.

Harum khas orang ini—dia Fang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis?"

Hanya karena mendengar dua kalimat khawatir dari sang pemuda, saat itu pula tangisannya pecah. Dia terisak keras.

"Y-Ying? Kau kenapa? Kenapa malah menangis lebih kencang?" Pemuda itu menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di samping sang gadis. Dia mendekap lembut tubuh mungil itu, mengusap pundaknya penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Ying semakin perih. Dia memeluk Fang lebih erat dan membasahi kemeja pemuda itu dengan tangisannya. Usapan lembut pada rambutnya berhasil menenangkannya, meskipun ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang semakin perih karena perlakuan baik sang pemuda.

Namun akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum diam-diam. "Terima kasih ...," bisiknya pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Mendengarkan tangisanku sekali lagi,"— _selalu bersamaku, melindungiku selama ini._

"Ah, bukan masalah besar. Lagipula, aku kaget tiba-tiba ada suara tangisan. Tahu-tahu malah kau yang menangis."

Senyuman sang gadis mengembang. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, tapi dia masih tetap ingin di posisi seperti ini. Sejenak, dia memikirkan teori empat menit yang berhasil membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

 _Teori bodoh. Seharusnya berhasil membuat perasaanku berbunga-bunga, bukan membuat hatiku hancur karena aku akan berpisah dengannya ..._

Kedua netra gadis itu terpejam. Harum khas pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya semakin tenang; dia menghirupnya dalam.

 _Apa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghentikan waktu?_

Ying membuka matanya, dia mendongak dan menatap dari balik bahu sang pemuda. Ternyata dia tidak salah dengar. Memang ada orang yang datang ke kelas ini.

Itu Yaya.

Dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau gadis berkerudung putih itu tersenyum. Ying merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Yaya. Setidaknya, tanpa menceritakan keadaannya pun, gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya saat ini.

"Ying, mau pulang kapan?" tanya gadis itu halus. Dia tampak tak berani mendekati sahabatnya, maka dari itu Yaya lebih memilih untuk berdiri di samping meja tempat Boboiboy dan Gopal diajari Matematika tadi.

Perlahan, Ying melepaskan pelukannya. Sekali lagi dia menatap kedua nila itu. Sejurus kemudian, dia tersenyum pada sang pemuda sebelum akhirnya berdiri, meminta izin untuk pulang duluan.

"Aku pulang duluan sama Yaya. Apa kalian masih belajar?" tanya gadis beretnis Cina itu.

Ketiga teman lelakinya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy dan Gopal membereskan alat tulis mereka masing-masing. Fang juga beranjak pergi untuk membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Ya sudah, kita pulangnya bareng saja ya. Sudah lama kita tidak pulang berlima seperti ini," usul Yaya sembari menghampiri sang sahabat. Dia merangkul pundak Ying sejenak sebelum melepaskannya kembali.

Ying tersenyum senang. Benar apa kata Yaya, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pulang berlima. Ini kesempatan yang langka.

Tapi kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu. "Yaya, bukankah kau, Boboiboy, dan Gopal piket hari ini?"

Suasana pun hening seketika.

Boboiboy dan Gopal lirik-lirik takut.

Yaya tersenyum kejam.

"Hoo, aku lupa. Nah, ayo mulai beres-beres kelas~"

Ying tersenyum geli. Sudah jarang dia melihat Yaya dalam mode kejam seperti ini selain waktu SD dulu. Gadis itu berjalan menjauh, memberi ruang pada sang ketua kelas untuk bekerja bersama anak buahnya—oh, sebentar ini terdengar agak kejam.

Gadis yang berusia paling muda di sana berdiri menyandar pada tembok di luar kelas. Dia memerhatikan suasana kelas yang tampak berubah menjadi neraka di hadapannya. "Lucunya ...," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Yaya seperti ini di SMA," sahut suara orang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Ying tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sepertinya hal ini ada untungnya juga.

"Aku lebih suka melihat Yaya yang memarahi teman kita sendiri. Bukannya aku jahat atau apa, ya. Tapi di mataku itu terlihat lebih lucu."

"Nah benar. Apalagi kalau orang itu Boboiboy. Puas aku."

"Hush. Kau ini."

"Apa? Aku salah?"

"Ya, kan tetap saja. Oh iya, Fang. Tahu soal ...,"—dan mereka berdua pun mulai mengobrol asyik, mengabaikan kedua pemuda di dalam sana yang berubah status dari siswa menjadi pesuruh.

Selama perbincangan itu, mata abu-abu Ying tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang pemuda. Dia harus melihatnya lebih lama. Dia harus mengingat wajah orang ini lebih lama lagi.

Dan sepanjang acara ngobrol mereka itu pula, gadis itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

 _Setidaknya, aku bisa mengobrol dengan Fang lebih lama lagi. Piketnya tolong diperlama. Hahaha._

 **The End**

Halo~!

Kyaaa maaf ini aku malah nelantarin _fandom_ ini. Tapi aku emang lagi fokus ke _fandom_ sebelah sih. Huhu aku minta maaf.

Nah ini cerita buat yang penasaran proses (?) Ying jatuh cinta sama Fang. Mungkin terdengar maksa, tapi ... ya mau bagaimana lagi (ditabok). Aku nggak nyangka bisa punya fanfiksi yang berseri-seri kayak gini. These Years itu fanfiksi terlengkap yang pernah aku buat. Cerita aslinya jelas pasti ada, terus sekuelnya ada, prekuel ada, bahkan cerita sampingannya pun ada. Wah, aku takjub sama diriku sendiri.

Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang udah ngikutin These Years dari awal sampai akhir (sampai cerita ini maksudnya).

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
